Talk:Dead Sword
Gold Only? Ever seen a non gold dead sword? I haven't even heard of one, the only drops I've ever heard of have been gold. This might be one of those items that only drops in the rare variety. --Pork soldier 01:36, 25 February 2007 (CST) Image Not sure how to link, my efforts have fallen short. But I have uploaded a picture of this sword. to Neon 11:57, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Why? - Cracko 12:42, 30 November 2006 (CST) :: My mistake, my adblock had blocked the image Longer than a Fellblade? The pic makes me think that this may be the new longest sword in the game. I am bobo 16:46, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Long Sword is always longer than Fellblade and is the longest sword in the game. －Sora 16:57, 29 January 2007 (CST) :: Yes but is it longer than a Long Sword? --SilverCyan 20:25, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Is this conversation on phallic tendencies...? --Silk Look Now this is a BAMF looking sword. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 23:48, 1 February 2007 (CST) :It is a BAMF for sure!--Coloneh RIP 01:38, 4 February 2007 (CST) Farm Notes state that you can farm this sword easily doing that king quest over and over. I tried it and got a req9 after about 8 tries. Does anybody know the drop rates of this sword in this quest? And does anybody know if it's always req9 like mine? Shai Meliamne 17:38 8 February 2007 (CST) Ok i tried to farm this using a trapper, firstly i cant kill the monks so i could only do the first group of warriors, however even then after about 20 ish tries i still haven't gotten a single sword. any comments? user:kyt3 21:07 8 February 2007 :I had to do about 8 runs with 5 groups each (so total of 40 groups), that should be more than 20 runs. Also maybe I was lucky or you aren't, still I would like to know more about the drop rates, but I'm checking it now :) edit: I just got another dead sword which is req10 (so random req as it seems) in 3 runs (which is 15 groups) Shai Meliamne 23:18 9 February 2007 (CST) Sorry to sound like a noob, but which quest is the "King quest" you are refering to? has anyone posted a build or have a link to any known monk builds?--[[Domon Kasho]] 15:23, 13 February 2007 (CST) I Agree a link to a good 55 Hp monk Build for farming this mission would help Who is stupid enough to tell how to farm it?? I mean, when you found out, just keep it for yourself instead of getting it nerfed by putting it on one of the biggest fan sites of GW itself :/ --84.84.179.39 13:28, 14 February 2007 (CST) If you're too daft to understand the simple instructions of where and how posted in the article, you should just give it up and get off the internet. 132.203.83.38 15:08, 14 February 2007 (CST) Delete the farm part please Who is stupid enough to tell how to farm it?? I mean, when you found out, just keep it for yourself instead of getting it nerfed by putting it on one of the biggest fan sites of GW itself :/ --84.84.179.39 13:28, 14 February 2007 (CST) I believe it is policy to not delete content without consensus, particularly other people's contributions even on talk pages. That being the case I'm reverting the delete. Someone please correct me if I'm wrong. Lojiin 11:27, 15 February 2007 (CST) :You are correct Lojiin. If you don't want everyone to know about it, don't put in on the internet. If you don't like the fact that someone else put the information out there, tough. --Rainith 18:44, 15 February 2007 (CST) Now everyone knows how to farm it, it's not that "rare" anymore. I heard people are having a hard time selling them. --Rickyvantof 12:16, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Cry moar pl0x-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 14:25, 18 February 2007 (CST) The idea of Wiki is for people to share information with each other. If someone posted your little secret farming area, please don't go DEFCON 1 on it. You have no right in deleting this part --Our Lady of Health 17:15, 19 February 2007 (PST) :: I vote for a removal...not because i dont think people should know...just simply because i think this is the wrong place for it. If we start having farming guides for items on the pages...it could get very messy, so we either allow farming guides for EVERYTHING (which in my opinion is not what Wiki is about) or we remove this one. --Chronicinability 20:17, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::: I agree that this is not the proper location for such farming information. It should be removed and added in farming builds that apply to it. SLeeVe 15:28, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::: In the spirit of the Wiki concept of the free sharing of information, you would not want to remove the farming reference. At most you would want to replace the farming instructions with a link to a seperate page which contained the farming guild. That way you could find this from the related quest, item, or farming guides pages. If you understand the Wiki concept of sharing (not personal greed), you'd realize the answer is more exposure, not less. ANet can (and may have) nerfed it, but that's a problem with ANet, not Wiki. --Mooseyfate 21:17, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::::: not saying you should just delete it, but that it doesn't belong on the item page itself. very very few item pages have notes about how to farm them. why should this one be any different? Alternate Farming Builds Perhaps add some alternate farming builds to the main page? Build:W/Rt UW solo works well on this quest and, if you want some extra leeway, swap out Sprint for Resilient Weapon for a little extra healing when hit with Hamstring. Gragman 08:15, 20 February 2007 (CST) i think i might be faster than 55. replace kinetic with Armor of Earth and replace daggers with higher, spammable dmg dealing spell. Or replace with another dmg dealing spell, although you dont really need, you'll only take dmg from savage slash and minor dmg from smites. Sephine 00:51, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Nerfed --68.112.124.100 00:10, 4 March 2007 (CST) So far everytime ive got a gold dead sword the ghost has had it in it's hand but today i was farming and i found 1 so i was assuming i was going to get a dead sword...then nothing. Think Anet fixed this? :Yes, and also the dead swords dropped now (which are much less often) dont appear to be max. over the past few days or so i have got 5 Dead Swords, none max. However before this i was able to get Max dmg swords. --Chronicinability 01:27, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::It's so puzzling, I don't think that the ghosts dropping gold dead swords would be accidental. It would have to be programmed into the game... and now once people cotton on to the farm, it's nerfed? Weird. 132.203.83.38 20:13, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::: It wouldn't be the first time Anet nerfed something once ppl were all "HAY WE CAN FARM THIS!" SLeeVe 15:29, 8 March 2007 (CST) I have had quite an easy time with my Vengeful Rit. I did about 10 runs and did not get any until the last one, when I got two almost at the same time. Neither were max damage or nice req, but they were gold weapons to identify lol. All in all you get around 2,000+ gold from killing the entire quest worth of slaves, so its not a waste of time trying to get the swords either. :Yea, the gold is half decent, assuming you pick up all the loot. The last dead sword I got was in fact max dmg, but was Q13. I'm getting bored with this so I think I'll be moving on soon. SLeeVe 14:45, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Still good, actually. It took a few runs, but a guildy and I each got max req 9s... mine on the very last group of the very last run. :D ~Seef II 01:29, 17 March 2007 (CDT) The sword can also be farmed with a 130 hp dervish .Just die once then kill the first group, kill the second then die again and so on . ~Rec0n~ :I just wanna say I hate you guys who get one in 2 or 3 runs. I am at 60+ runs on this and I still haven't gotten one to drop. I got a few black dyes, and a lot of gold command sheilds, and made a decent amount of money. But I am very mad that I dont get a dead sword yet lol.. V